


Catnip and Smoothies

by Pokebob



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokebob/pseuds/Pokebob
Summary: Nega Ben just wishes he could drink his smoothie is peace. Too bad a certain cat girl has other plans for him.Written by request for /co/ after a discussion of which girls might go with each Alternate Ben. Possibly a one shot, but not opposed to coming back and adding more
Relationships: Nyancy Chan / Nega Ben
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Catnip and Smoothies

Three days. It had been three days since their timelines had collided, and the sulky teenage supervillain since referred to as “Nega Ben” felt like it had already been a lifetime.

It wasn’t just that he couldn’t get his kale chips any more. Nor was it the eye-blindingly bright sunlit days, though he certainly would have killed for some more rain. It wasn’t even that he had to SHARE the timeline with the pretentious do-gooder that tried to pass himself off as Ben Prime. 

No.

For him, it was one thing, and one thing only. That cutesy, perky, bubbly, utterly DESPICABLE girl who simply would not leave him alone.

Nyancy Chan.

Even her name was cutesy. It made him sick. Which was a shame, because she was one of the few people around that really understood the nuances between the lame American dubbed version of Sumo Slammers, and the superior Japanese subtitled one. It seemed like she was the only one around these parts that knew what the difference was, and he actually kind of missed being able to talk about it online with other patricians.

Nega Ben grimaced and shook his head violently. No. NO. He wasn’t going to start thinking fondly about anything that had to do with that crazy cat lady. It was bad enough she’d given him tummy rubs and a cutesy nickname the last time he’d turned into Rath. It was even worse that he’d kind of liked the tummy rubs. What sort of cat even liked having their stomach touched anyway? Last time he’d tried to do that, he’d gotten his hand shredded. Rath ought to have shredded HER fluffy hand too.

Stupid Nyancy… he grumbled to himself, as he skulked towards the docks of undertown. Stupid fluffy pink everything. 

Why couldn’t that lame girl just leave him alone? Everybody else did. Everybody who had half a brain in their head, anyway. Maybe that was it. Maybe the cat girl had gone and gotten toxoplasmosis and her brain had started to turn into swiss cheese and THATS why she couldn’t figure out that he wanted nothing to do with her or her precious babies.

He didn’t even like cats.

Which, he supposed, is precisely why they all seemed to like him. They loved climbing onto his lap and rubbing their stupid furry faces all over his clean black hoodie, covering the fabric with whatever ugly color they happened to be. Even the ones that looked like they ought to be black never seemed to shed black hairs. It was always some shade of grey with a healthy helping of dander.

At least by the docks, he didn’t have to worry about getting bothered by any. Cats hated water, from what he could recall. Here, he should be able to find uninterrupted solitude.

Should, being the operative word.

“There you are, my little catnip king!” Eventually, the chipper purr of Nyancy’s voice reverberated through the gargantuan sewer pipe that served as Undertown’s dock area, signifying that he’d been found. “I’ve missed you! It’s almost as though you’ve been avoiding me!”

"That's because I HAVE been ignoring you." Nega Ben growled, turning his back to the fluffy pink abomination that was seriously infringing upon his personal space. "I've been looking all day for someplace in this wretched town that would repel you, and yet here you are again."

“Aww... is that any way to treat the queen who went out of her way to bring you your favorite treats?" Nyancy purred sweetly, taking a seat next to the boy and leaning into him. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was leaning away, either that, or his reluctance only proved to increase her interest in him

Ben gave a sideways glance over at the girl who was the bane of his waking hours. 

“What treats?” He asked suspiciously, though if his nose wasn’t playing tricks on him in the sewer, he already had a good idea of what she’d brought.

“I went out and found one of the Mr. Smoothies that came from your timeline” She said proudly, holding up a bag and a smoothie container that still had the design that he was used to, instead of the demented clown look that was prevalent in this timeline. “It wasn’t easy, you know, since only two of them seemed to cross over.”

“Is - Is that an espresso smoothie?” He asked, not even daring to dream that she’d managed to locate one in this town. He grabbed the cup out her hand, and took a deep slug. It tasted just slightly off, but it was still clearly the same espresso smoothie that he’d grown to love in his own timeline. Not even daring to hope, he peeked into the bag, the still warm contents wafting a familiar smell up to his nostrils. “No way… you managed to find kale chips here too? And they’re still warm…uh… I mean. That’s kinda cool. I guess.”

Nyancy leaned deeper into his side, pressing her weight into his shoulder and rubbing her face on the soft black fabric of his hoodie. “You don’t need to be shy, I made sure to have them made fresh, specially for you.”

“Do you have to do that?” Ben asked. He tried to scoot away a bit, but found his actions hindered by having his hands full with the gifts she’d brought him. “I’m not your territory, you know.”

“Oh, but I beg to differ” She smiled devilishly, watching him take another sip of smoothie. “I think you are my territory, and I’ve been looking all over town just to be able to mark you with my scent”

And there it was. The weirdness that made her so repellent to him was back in full force. This was his cue to find a new hiding spot. He quickly downed the rest of his smoothie, and stood up, the sudden movement almost sending Nyancy into the water.

“Next time tell them to clean out the smoothie machine before ordering one of these” He commanded as he turned to leave. “This one tasted a little earthy.”

“Hmmm…” Nyancy smiled wider, her little fangs on prominent display. She stood up and advanced toward him. “I dunno. I think maybe you’ll learn to like them that way.”

Nega Ben was suddenly very aware that he wasn’t alone. Despite the close proximity to the water, he counted no less than a dozen cats coming out of the woodwork. He could hear at least a dozen more in places he couldn’t see. 

“Come along my babies” Her grin turned predatory. “Catch me that delicious little mousie, and let’s bring him home!”

In a flash, a throng of kittens lept on top of the teen-turned-supervillain. Their claws dug deep into his flesh, weighing heavily on his arms in an attempt to prevent him from reaching the Negatrix. He could see a group of them rolling a giant yarn ball his way and Ben yelped as one of them bit his hand after an attempt to slam it before it was too late.

Overall, his struggle was fruitless, and Nega-Ben found himself hogtied and wrapped up in a pile of yarn the size of an SUV. Even if he’d been able to reach the Negatrix from this position, he wouldn’t be able to see what alien was being selected, and there was no guarantee that the transformation would break him free of his bonds.

Nyancy happily climbed on top of the yarn ball, balancing on top of it like a circus performer. If Ben wasn’t so unflappable, he might have said something when he glanced up and noticed he had a prime view of what she was wearing, or rather, not wearing, under that fluffy pink skirt. She seemed to have replaced the tights with thigh-high socks and neglected to pair them with any underwear. A pleasant view to be sure, not that he would have admitted it to her. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.

“I hope you’re comfy down there” she teased, peering over the side of the yarn ball.

“Ugh. Whatever. Just do whatever it is you plan on doing, so I can kick the crap out of you and be done with it” 

“Well that’s awfully rude.” Nyancy huffed, as she started to roll the ball back in the direction of her lair. “You don’t even know what sort of lovely surprises I’ve got planned for you!”

The trip back to Nyancy’s lair was not a pleasant one to take when a person was bound uncomfortably and trapped in a yarn ball. It was even worse when that yarn ball wasn’t being transported gently in the back of a truck, but rather was being used as a giant tire to race throughout the city of undertown, scattering citizens and ruining shop fronts everywhere it went.

When they finally arrived, Nega Ben felt sick, in all manner of the word. The trip had made him nauseous, the decor of the lair was so girly and cute it made him want to vomit, and there was a tingling deep in his belly that made him feel like his entire body was on fire. In a way, he was almost glad that he was wrapped up in so many layers of yarn. He was starting to get a chub, and the last thing he wanted was to start sending the crazy cat lady the wrong signals.

Nyancy rolled the yarn ball up to a corner near her disgustingly frilly heart shaped bed. He was right side up now, and while the motion sickness he’d been subjected to was starting to fade away, the fire in his veins was starting to heat up and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why.

“Welcome to my humble abode, kitten.” she purred happily, hopping up onto the ball. She began dreamily stroking his head, removing the hood, and running her fingers through the choppy brown hair. “I’d say to make yourself comfortable, but I’m going to be honest - today I don’t really care how comfortable you are.”

Nega Ben gave a solid tug as he tested the bonds of the yarn one last time. He was still trapped, and at the mercy of the cat girl. Who… strangely seemed to be lacking in cats at this stage of the game. Ben scanned the entirety of the cutesy cat-themed room, but from his vantage point could not seem to locate any live cats at all. That was odd… there had been plenty of them just a few minutes ago.

“Ugh. This whole trapped in a ball thing is so lame. What do you even WANT?” 

“Oh, isn’t it obvious, tiger?” She asked, splaying herself out across his yarn prison and rubbing her face in his hair. “See, while I may be technically human, my special affinity for cats has given me a rather unique curse. Instead of being trapped with a monthly rise and fall of libido, I only have to deal with it twice a year. It sounds super convenient, until you realize that I have to cram six months of horny into a week and a half.”

Ben’s stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and he tugged frantically at his bonds in an attempt to free himself. “W-wait… are you trying to tell me you’re in heat?”

“Bingo.” Nyancy nuzzled even closer, her breath hot on his ear. “And it’s just your luck that I’ve decide on YOU for this go around. Normally I’d unleash my inner lioness on the other street thugs around here, but none of them have the sort of catlike prowess I require to be truly satisfied, you know? And that stuck up plumber boy is too dedicated to his prissy little girlfriend to give me what I want. Believe me, I’ve TRIED!”

“So now you’re reduced to kidnapping people because apparently you’re too much of a weirdo to get laid like a normal person, is that it?” Ben asked coolly. He wasn’t about to let her know about the now raging boner that was currently trying to escape the confines of his pants. Not after he’d spent the past several weeks putting her down and trying to get her to go away.

But Nyancy wasn’t deterred. “Weirdo? Please. I’ve fucked plenty of the guys around here. It isn’t hard to find somebody hard when the villain scene is a total sausage fest. My problem is that I’ve had the rest. What I want is the best. And since the original Tennyson has learned my cycle and is kept under lock and key when it comes around, I’ve decided to go for the next best thing - Tennyson Dark Mode.”

She gave him another predatory grin as she slid off the yarn ball. “Besides. If I did my dosing right, my special Royal Appoplexian Purple Catnip should be making its way throughout your body as we speak. Much like regular earth catnip, it mimics the scent of mating pheromones, driving the user wild with lust. 

Unlike regular earth catnip, it ALSO has an effect on other species, including humans.”

Oh. The smoothie. He’d thought it tasted a bit strange when he drank it. That would explain the why-boner currently trying to siphon all the blood from the rest of his body.

“So what, you’re just going to hold me here as your sex toy until you’ve had your fill? Is that it?”

“Yeah, pretty much. The way I see it, you’re such a threat to the general population that keeping you here for a few days is nothing short of a heroic act. I’m really saving people. Even if somebody were to come in here right now, and see you like this, nobody would come and help you. As far as they’re concerned, I’m just keeping a rival villain off the streets of Undertown.”

The heat that had originated in his stomach was almost completely through his body by now, and Nega Ben could feel it spreading up his neck and into his face. It felt hot, and he vaguely wondered if this is what it felt like for a person to blush.

“Aw, it looks like you’re right on schedule.” Nyancy cooed, watching the flush creep across her captive’s face. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna have a great time”

“You’re fucked up, you know that right?” Ben asked, his breath now coming shallower. His muscles felt like jelly, and his senses suddenly felt like they were ten times stronger. What was that intoxicating smell? He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but something deep within his primordial lizard brain told him it was the scent of a female in heat.

“I may be fucked up” Nyancy retorted, “But ultimately you’re the one who’s going to be fucked”

She slashed at the yarn ball with her claws, shearing through it with ease. Nega Ben fell face first onto the bed, his limbs still firmly bound behind him. A tortured yelp tore through his throat as his cock was smashed into the bed.

“Oh, poor baby. Did that hurt?” Nyancy’s sugary sweet concern was coated with a thick layer of hunger. “Let me take care of that for you.”

She flipped him onto his side and released his legs from the hogtie. In an astounding moment of clarity, Ben fought through the pain and tried to scramble out of the bed, only to find himself face to face with a very large, very hungry looking lion. A lion he was almost certain hadn’t been there when he checked the room two minutes ago.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go too far if I were you,” the cat girl warned gently, as she started peeling off her dress. She rummaged around in the closet, and found something more suitable for her captive’s taste. “I think you’ll find all manner of cats are very good at hiding when they want to. Who knows what kind of kitties you might find if you try to escape my clutches?”

A low warning growl rumbled through the room, and Nega Ben rethought his choices. He fell backwards, unable to keep his balance with his hands still behind his back, and scooted towards the middle of the bed. Clearly escape would have to wait until a more opportune time.

Although… A glance toward the closet made him debate whether or not escape was something he even wanted anymore. Instead of a disgustingly fluffy pink and white dress, the cat girl had opted for something far more his style - a thigh high black camisole with a heart cutout framed in green across her chest. Gone was the pink fluffy bow, replaced now with a sleek set of black and green spotted cat ears. Even the thigh high stockings and cat paw gloves matched the outfit - solid black with a thick strip of green at the top.

“Like this one…” She licked her lips and advanced to the bed “This kitty right here is hungry for some meat”

Though he should have been nervous, the alien catnip overrode his senses. Despite having a lion sitting in the room not ten feet away from him, the only thing Ben could think of was the uncomfortable ache in his groin, and the sweet relief that was promised to him from the oncoming cat girl.

Nyancy slunk towards him with the intent of a predator. A fire in her eyes told her prey that she was going to get what she wanted, no matter what he thought of the arrangement. And true to her intent, she pounced, landing squarely in between his parted thighs. She giggled at his stilted flinch, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to escape her.

“Oh but what do we have here?” she purred, running a clawed glove along the inseam of his tight jeans. Her eyes lit up with delight as Nega Ben spasmed beneath her touch, his face blank in a confused sort of terror that had no idea how to react to the attention he was getting. “Do I spy a delicious little morsel in here? Some tasty treat to reward me for being a good kitty?”

If anybody could have plugged a speaker into Ben’s brain at that moment, they would have heard the klaxon going off in his head. 

_**ABORT ABORT ABORT GIRL GIRL GIRL ABORT ABORT ABORT BONER BONER BONER** _

It wasn’t that he was a virgin. That ship had sailed long ago. Rather, he had no idea how to handle a girl quite so forward with her desire for him. Usually when he wanted to get off, it was easy enough to find some floozy in the high school gymnasium. He could take her out behind the bleachers, fuck her for five minutes and when he was done that was it. Sometimes if he was feeling frisky, he’d use one of his alien forms to mix it up a little, but this was something else entirely.

He was only just barely aware of Nyancy unbuttoning his jeans and fishing out his swollen cock. That changed in an instant when she damn near swallowed it whole. Ben snapped back into the present moment, his back arching as his dick passed past her lips and found its way towards the back of her throat.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuuuuuhhh” He gasped and spluttered as the catgirl worked her magic on his cock as though she’d been made for it. Surprisingly strong hands forced his hips into the mattress, preventing him from thrusting. She was going to enjoy him, and take her time doing it.

He strained at the bonds that held his hands behind his back. For yarn, it was certainly sturdy stuff. No matter what he wanted, it was going to have to wait until after she was done.

Exquisitely agonizing minutes passed while Nyancy plied her trade. Her tongue ran delicate circles around the sensitive head, every so often dipping into the opening to lick out a drop of precum. Even when she swallowed the shaft, her mouth was still busy, teasing him with pressure. It was torture made real when every time she stopped before he could build up enough tension to blow and the boy panted and whined with each orgasm denied.

“P-please!” He finally managed to force out a word. “Nnnn… I can’t… I can’t take this any more!”

But Nyancy wasn’t paying attention to what he wanted. She continued her oral assault, taking pleasure in the fact that she held this kind of power over Ben Tennyson. Or at least /a/ Ben Tennyson, even if it wasn’t the one from this timeline. It was amazing to watch him struggle beneath her, and the sound of his desperate moans was like catnip to her ears. She watched his face eagerly as it contorted in blissful anguish. 

He was shaking. He body jerked and spasmed with each swish of her tongue. And each time she felt his balls contact in preparation to blow their load, she stopped, just so she could hear him whine and feel his hips frantically try to thrust into her mouth in an effort to carry him over the brink of climax.

It was delicious.

She carried him through the several waves like this, eventually stopping after she’d stopped his eighth attempt at cumming. By now Nega Ben was nearly in tears. He’d be putty in her claws, no doubt. She held his aching cock in her gloved hand, and very slowly started stroking it. 

“P-please…” He whispered hoarsely. “Please… I’m begging you… I don’t even care about my rep anymore”

Oh yes. This was exactly what she wanted from him. She smiled sweetly.

“If I let you finish now, will you let me enjoy you again later? Without having to hunt you down and bring you in like an ill behaved kitten?” She gently increased the pressure on his dick as she stroked it. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on the sensations. “Well?”

“Yes… yes, whatever you want…” This one came out as a tormented groan. He was so close to finishing. “Please… just… just let me cum!”

“Anything I want?”

“Yes, anything!”

Jackpot.

“Well, all right. If you say so! Come give kitty some milk~” In an instant, her mouth engulfed him, finishing the work she’d started and bringing him to completion. Nega Ben cried out as his orgasm tore through his body, the combined effects of the catnip and denials coursing through his body with each eruption from his dick. Nyancy didn’t give him room to cope. She sucked out every last drop, and when he was finally finished she licked her lips and curled up next to his quivering body.

“Get some rest, tiger. You’ve got a LOOONG week ahead of you!”


End file.
